The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style
TheCartoonMan12's movie spoof of the 2015 20th Century Fox film The Peanuts Movie. Cast * Charlie Brown - Dash Parr (The Incredibles 1 and 2) * Linus Van Pelt - Russell (Up) * Lucy Van Pelt - June (Little Einsteins) * Sally Brown - Edith Gru (Despicable Me 1, 2 and 3) * Peppermint Patty - Margo Gru (Despicable Me 1, 2 and 3) * Marcie - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me 1, 2 and3) * Snoopy - Chase (PAW Patrol) * Woodstock - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) * The Little Red-Haired Girl - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) * Franklin - Pepper Poppyseed (VeggieTales: Princess And The Popstar) * Shermy - Pinocchio * Patty - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Violet - April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) * Schroeder - Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) * Pigpen - Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) * Frieda - Bonnie Anderson (Toy Story 3) * Fifi - Skye (PAW Patrol) * Little Kid - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * The Red Baron - Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows) * Frieda - Precious' Owner (PAW Patrol) Plot When Lilo Pelekai moves into his neighborhood , Dash Parr becomes infatuated with her, though worries his long-running streak of failures will prevent her from noticing him. After June tells him he should try being more confident, Dash Parr decides to embark upon a series of new activities in hope of finding one that will get Lilo to notice him. His first attempt is to participate in the school's talent show with a magic act and Chase helps as well as Tweety Bird. However, when Edith's act goes wrong, Dash Parr sacrifices his time for her, then helps his sister from being humiliated, although he humiliates himself in return. Dash Parr subsequently decides to impress Lilo with dance skills, so he signs up for the school dance and gets Chase to teach him all his best moves. At the dance, Dash Parr starts to attract praise for his skills, but then he slips and sets off the sprinkler system, causing the dance to be cut short and all the other students to look down upon him once more. Later in the meantime, Dash Parr is partnered with Lilo to write a book report. At first, he is excited to have a chance to be with her, but she is called away for a week to deal with a family illness, leaving Dash Parr to write the report all by himself. Hoping to impress both Lilo and his teacher, Dash Parr writes his report on the collegiate-level novel War and Peace. At the same time, Dash Parr finds he is the only student to get a perfect score on a standardized test. His friends and the other students congratulate him, and his popularity begins to climb. When he goes to accept a medal at a school assembly, however, he learns the test papers are accidentally mixed up and the perfect score actually belongs to Margo Gru; Dash Parr declines the medal, losing all his new-found popularity. His book report is later ruined by a Red Baron model plane causing for shredding the report, and he admits to the Celina he has caused them to both fail the assignment. Before leaving school for the summer, Dash Parr is surprised when Lilo chooses him for a pen pal. Russell convinces Dash Parr he needs to tell Lilo how he feels about her before she leaves for the summer. Racing to her house, he discovers she is about to leave on a bus for summer camp. He tries to chase the bus, but is prevented from reaching it. Just as he is about to give up, thinking the whole world is against him, Dash Parr sees a kite fall from the Kite-Eating Tree, and the string becomes entangled around his waist and sails away with him. Amazed to see Dash Parr flying a kite, his friends follow. Upon reaching the bus, Dash Parr finally asks Lilo why she has chosen him in spite of his failures. Lilo explains she admires his selflessness and his determination and praises him as an honest, caring, and compassionate person. The two promise to write to one another; the other children congratulate him as a true friend and carry him off. In a subplot, Chase decides to type a novel about the World War I Flying Ace, trying to save Skye from the Mean old Rocksteady. Chase gets help from Tweety and his Friend's help, using the and situations surrounding Dash Parr as inspiration to develop his story. He ends up acting out his adventure physically, pulling himself across a line of lights and imagining it as a rope across a broken bridge, he comes across Dash Parr and the gang several times along the way. Dash Parr defeats the Rocksteady successfully rescues Skye from an airplane. When June finishes reading, she calls it the dumbest story she has ever read, so Chase throws the ball at her in retaliation and kisses her nose causing her to run away in disgust yelling that she knows that is disturbing. Trivia Inside Out and The Peanuts Movie are Both Released in 2015. Gallery Dash-1.jpg|Dash Parr as Charlie Brown Russell.jpg|Russell as Linus Van Pelt June.jpg|June as Lucy Van Pelt Edith in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Edith Gru as Sally Brown Margo in Despicable Me.jpg|Margo Gru as Peppermint Patty Agnes in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Agnes Gru as Marcie Paw-patrol-chase.jpg|Chase as Snoopy 200px-tweety.png|Tweety Bird as Woodstock Lilo.png|Lilo Pelekai as The Little Red-Haired Girl Pepper Poppyseed.jpg|Pepper Poppyseed as Franklin Pinocchio ready for school.jpg|Pinocchio as Shermy Riley Andersen.jpg|Riley Anderson as Patty April O'Neil in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012).jpg|April O'Neil as Violet Hubie.jpg|Hubie as Schroder Jamie in winter clothes.jpg|Jamie Bennet as Pigpen Junior Asparagus.png|Junior Asparagus as Little Kid Rocksteady 2012.png|Rocksteady as The Red Baron Skye.png|Skye as Fifi Dueña de Preciosa.png|Precious' Owner as Frieda Scenes *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 1 - Opening Titles/Snow Day *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 2 - Dash Parr Flies a Kite/Dash Parr doesn't have brakes *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 3 - Dash Parr play baseball In the snow *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 4 - The Gang sees the new kid moving *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 6 - Dash Parr Speaks to Chase *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 7 - No Dogs Allowed/Russell Shows Rocksteady to Dash Parr/The Gang Goes Crazy *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 8 - Dash Parr Takes a Test *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 9 - Chase in School/Chase Gets Kicked Out Of School *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 10 - Margo Gru Tries to Hold Dash Parr's Hand *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 11 - At the Nurses' Office *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 12 - Chase Tries The Typewriter/ Chase And Tweety's Argument/ Rocksteady Chases Tweety *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 13 - Dash Parr Gets Nervous *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 14 - Dash Parr and June's Conversation/Dash Parr Shows Off How To Be a Winner *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 15 - At The Talent Show/June Slugs Chase/Russell and Dash Parr's Conversation *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 16 - At Dash Parr's House/Dash Parr Talks to Margo Gru *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 17 - At The Winter Dance/Dash Parr shows off his Talent *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 18 - The Gang Celebrates the Winner, Dash Parr *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 19 - Dash Parr tells Margo Gru About Leo Tolostory *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 20 - Dash Parr Finds a Big Book *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 21 - Dash Parr Starts to Read/At the Autotorium *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 22 - Dash Parr Feels Down/Russell Speaks to Dash Parr *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 23 - Chase Hugs Tweety/ Dash Parr Teaches Leo How To Fly a Kite/Chase to the Rescue *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 24 - Never Give Up/Saving Skye/June calls the Story the Dumbest *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 25 - Dash Parr is Getting Ready *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 26 - At the Carnival/The Carnival Chase/Lilo Speaks to Dash Parr *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 27 - The Gang was Happy *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style Part 28 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:The Peanuts Movie Spoofs